


Sleeping Beauty with a Book

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from a food run to find Sam face first and asleep in a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty with a Book

Sam had always preferred to sleep on his stomach, ever since he was a toddler and as Dean enter the motel room late that night that is exactly how he found him. Sam was face first in a book laying diagonally across the mattress, almost half of his legs dangling off the bed. It was quite a sight and it brought a smile to Dean’s face. He couldn't tell you how many times he caught his nerd of a little brother asleep on a book. It was never a surprise and it never failed to bring a chuckle out of Dean. He sat his bag on the floor and a take-out bag on the table before he walked over to the side of the bed to admire the scene just a little while longer. Sam’s shaggy brown hair was mostly draped over his face, his mouth slightly open, breathing softly and peacefully. Dean took his hand to clear the hair out of Sam’s face tucking it behind his ear then he knelt down to press his lips right below his ear where a little curl of brown hair rested.

"Sammy" Dean whispered, placing another kiss against his jawline and Sam nuzzled his face into the book as if to will it into being softer and sighed.

Dean needed to try a little harder. This time his lips met the corner of Sam’s mouth causing Sam's lips to twitch towards the touch, _this was going to be way more effective_. He ran his tongue over his little brother’s lower lip before locking their lips together and slowly began to try to pull Sam from this sleep with his tongue. Half-conscious Sam was responding trying his best to reciprocate the kiss but he was still believing it was a dream, a really good dream that felt so real. Dean pulled away and Sam’s eyes fluttered open to meet the expected green and freckles that had just been starring in his dream.

"Hey sleepy head!" Dean said. Sammy jumped a little, rubbing his eyes as he responded with a groggy "Dean?"

"You fell asleep in your clothes again, not to mention the water damage you were doing to that book there."

Sam shot Dean a pointed look before whipping the drool on his sleeve.

“You did look pretty fucking cute though, I almost didn't want to wake you.”

“Shut up!”

Dean smirked at the blush that colored Sammy’s cheeks. There was no way that a grown man should be aloud to look so damn cute, not to mention how irresistible he was.

“Love ya, bitch.”

“Right back at you, jerk.”

And Sam smiled as Dean bent down to kiss his waiting lips, lacing their hands together as Dean pulled Sam up to his feet.

“Come on, I got dinner in that bag over on the table and it’s going to get cold.”


End file.
